


baby blue

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anyways, I honestly don't know how to tag this either, Jackson is adorable, M/M, Mandu pees on the floor a lot, Mark works in a pet store, also imagine Jaebum working in a pet store??? like wow, what a roughsoft boy, will I ever write good summaries???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Excuse me, sir, you have to sanitize your hands before you can play with any of the animals.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby blue

“Excuse me, sir, you have to sanitize your hands before you can play with any of the animals.”

Mark watched wearily as the man spread the sanitizer between his palms. The puppy in his arms, a young husky mix, squirmed happily in his arms at the prospect of getting to play. Mark just hoped he didn't pee in the pen again. The man was platinum blonde and had a soft expression when he watched the way the puppy moved, making grabby hands at the ball of fluff. Mark allowed himself a chuckle at the childish action but kicked open the door to the pen so he could step inside.

He set the puppy down in the gated pen and watched the man sit on the floor with it, grabbing a chew toy off the ground and waving it around. Once his nerves were sated he moved back to the front of the store, refilling the water for the bunnies and putting clean mulch in the hamster cage. Suddenly there was a loud commotion from the middle of the store.

Baby Blue, their store mascot, was starting a ruckus in the bird cages. With a huff, Mark sent his coworker Jaebum a pleading stare. He was still trying to feed the guinea pigs and they really were not cooperating.

Jaebum nodded, laughing at the look in Mark’s eyes, before he stepped over and cooed softly at the macaw. The pigs finally let Mark pick them up, bleating in protest, so that he could spread clean mulch and give them more food.

It wasn't long after that the blonde man was calling him over and saying he was done with playing for the day, and that yes, Mandu peed on the tiles again. Mark sighed, picking Mandu up from the floor and giving the man a polite smile before scolding the puppy softly and letting him back into his cage. He busied himself with the task of cleaning the pee from the floor while Jaebum made sure Baby Blue couldn't bother the smaller birds anymore and finished feeding the caged animals.

 

The blonde came in again the next day, smiling like a toddler as he asked to play with Mandu again and Mark didn't even have to tell him before he was sanitizing his hands and waiting in an open pen. Mandu seemed to recognize him, licking happily at his closed fist and nipping at his shoelaces. “Don't pee again, Mandu.” Mark called, closing the pen and going back to the counter where Jaebum was cleaning the fish tanks. “We really need to potty train him. He’s the only one who keeps doing that.” Jaebum chuckled, finishing one tank and after filling it again, watching the fish happily swim around in their home. 

Mark nodded, sighing. “I don't know why. I've already tried training him but he doesn't listen.”

Jaebum shrugged, moving on to the Tropicals. “He's a basket case. But a cute basket case, so it's okay.”

The man sitting in the pen was giggling with a five year old and Mark cast a glance over in curiosity. How could someone who looked like that sound so soft and bright? The sight was undeniably adorable though.

Oh god.

“Mandu, no!” But Mark was too late. He was already creating a puddle in the corner of the pen. Mark gripped his hair in exasperation, a huff leaving his mouth and making the blonde burst into a high-pitched Mickey Mouse laugh.

“I’m sorry, sir, he doesn't listen.” Mark mumbled, going to scoop Mandu up and scold him again. 

“Don't do that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don't call me sir. It's just -- I dunno. My name is Jackson.”

Mark tried his best to hide the confusion on his face and nodded, scooping Mandu up and handing him off to Jaebum. “I'm sorry Mandu keeps doing this. He's being a difficult puppy.”

“It’s cool…. Mark.” Jackson smiled after squinting at Mark’s name tag and for some reason, Mark felt his face heat a bit. “I have to put him back in his cage now. Do you wanna play with any of the other animals?”

“Nah. I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow Mark!”

And with that, Jackson stood and left the pen, his hand raised as he waved goodbye and left the store. Baby Blue cawed at him as he left and the stupid laughter could even be heard outside the glass.

 

On the third day, a Saturday, the store was exceptionally busy. Baby Blue held the attention of several kids, calling out whatever words they yelled up at him. Five of the play pens were taken and Mark kept casting a particular pen wary glances. Someone had knocked over a bag of cat food so he and Jaebum were sweeping up the pellets while Youngjae kept the kids entertained with birds and Bambam was holding one of the new kittens and chatting with a taller, teenage-looking kid with fluffy dark hair. 

“Hey!”

Oh no. Mandu.

There was a middle-aged man standing in the pen, Mandu held very wrongly in his arms and he was angry. Mandu flailed helplessly, clearly unhappy with how he was being held. “I'm sorry sir, did he pee in the pen?”

“No, he bit me!”

Mark blinked. “I'm sorry sir, I'll take him,” but the man reared back, shaking Mandu in his grasp. Mandu was not having it, unhappy whines leaving his tiny body. “He bit me, don't you train your dogs?”

“Sir, he's a puppy and he's teething, I'm sure it didn't even hurt -- If you could just -- let me take him, you're not holding him right, sir --”

“Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?”

Mark could feel the anxiety tingling through his veins. The man whipped around, Mandu still in his arms. “What?”

“You're hurting Mandu.”

Oh.

Jackson was back. Mark was huffing, trying to calm down and Jaebum was by his side quickly. Jackson clearly intimidated the man and Mark just the same. When he wasn't being a giggly, adorable kid he was very scary. Jackson took Mandu from the man and handed him to Jinyoung, all the while shooting the man daggers. 

“If you can't handle a puppy nibbling at your fingers I can't imagine how you'd handle a fist to the jaw.”

The man let out a shocked and offended noise before pushing past Jackson and leaving the store. Baby Blue flapped violently at him as he walked past, making him jump and bump into the side of the door.

Mark was easily calmed by Jaebum’s soothing rubbing at his back. Mandu was okay now, Jinyoung was stroking him and giving him treats to make sure he wasn't traumatized.

“T-Thank you.” Mark mumbled, unable to look Jackson in the eye.

“I came here today to adopt him,” Jackson started, stepping closer. “I hate people like that. Fuckin’ ridiculous.”

Jaebum had left Mark’s side when Jackson started talking, going back to cleaning up, and Mark didn't know what to do. “I can adopt him, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Mark managed. “I'll have to -- to go your house to make sure he'll be okay there and -- and that it's a suitable living space for him, but,” Mark breathed out, collecting himself. Jackson didn't comment on his stuttering, only nodded on and waited for Mark to finish. “But yeah. If you -- If you wanna do the paperwork today, Youngjae can help you with that.” Jackson nodded, before opening and closing his mouth in thought.

“Do you like pizza?”

Mark’s breath hitched. “What?”

“Do you like pizza, Mark?”

“Y-yeah, why?”

Jackson smiled. “Cute boys who come over get pizza, it's kinda a ground rule for me.”

Mark gasped and quickly looked away, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. 

“I'll go get Youngjae.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: marksitaliangf


End file.
